About time
by beighbeegurl
Summary: Prentiss and you have not been together long, can you keep it a secret though?


**I was reading some FanFiction on tumblr about Emily Prentiss and the reader and then I started watching Criminal Minds and had a thought. I could totally write an Emily Prentiss x Reader fic. So here it is. A one shot with the reader x Emily.**

 **Warning: mentions of sex between two women.**

"We're meeting for round table," JJ says to you walking from her office.

"Okay, thanks!" You reply and start to follow her when you spot the love of your life. You and Emily haven't been dating long but it has felt like forever. You haven't told any of your coworkers but for them to be profilers they don't seem to be getting any of the subtle hints you guys have been sending each other. Or the team has figured it out and they just aren't saying anything until one of you say it. Either way, you loved each other deeply and couldn't bare to live with out the other.

"A young lady by the name of Sandra Hall was found dead in a box, buried along interstate in North Dakota," Garcia said trying not to look at the screen, "she's a 24 year old bank teller who..." her voice started to trail off when you saw Emily studying the file in front of her. She looked so gorgeous sitting there, calm and collected, listening intently.

"Actually, flamingoes are born white and their feathers turn pink over time due to the large consumption of shrimp which is their main source of food," Reid adds to the conversation. How they ended up talking about flamingoes was a mystery in itself. Everyone stared confused but intrigued at him until Hotch finally breaks the silence.

"We don't need to focus on _what_ is pinned to her hair until we figure out _why_ it's pinned to her hair," he states. _Oh, that's where the flamingoes come in,_ you think to yourself. You glance around the room as everyone is saying their part. You've never really said anything during round table because if you talk, you'll lose track of what you're saying and go off topic so you tend to lay low. Nobody seems bothered by it now, but when you first came into the BAU, Hotch kept asking for your opinion on cases and you would give it but then...you get the picture. So he, nor anyone else has asked for your opinion as often. When you spot Emily, she's listening carefully to everyone's input and putting her own in as well.

"Putting her in a box could be a sign of remorse and the feathers could be a signature," Emily waves her hand as she talks then pushes her dark hair behind her ear. She was wearing medium sized gold hoops for earrings, a black shirt with a gold zipper down the front going about halfway down paired with black slacks and her black heeled boots. She knew how those hoops made you feel. It was rare when she would wear them but when she did, it made you go crazy. Occasionally, she would catch your gaze and her face would flush, her words would get flustered, and also, sometimes she would even kick you under the table for "accidentally" brushing your hand on her thigh if you two were to end up sitting next to each other.

"Wheels up in thirty," Hotch states while darting out of the room to gather his things. Garcia turns off the monitor, JJ pushes the unpushed chairs in (her pet peeve she's never talked about), Derek & Reid leave together talking about some girl Derek met at the coffee shop this morning with Garcia and JJ following them out. It's just you and Emily left in the room as you two gather the extra files.

"Why must you?" Emily whispers.

"What are you talking about?" You say knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"I've told you many times Y/N to not sit by me during round table because one, it could send up some red flags about us and two, that I wouldn't be able to control myself if you touched me literally anywhere. You know how I am," she's a little tense because Sergio chewed her favorite shirt last night. It wasn't even a noticeable hole, just a snag on the bottom hem.

"That would take away all the fun, babe- oh! Whoops sorry!" You cover your mouth with your hand because you both said you weren't going to call each other "pet names" at work. It was just so hard not to. You looked at your watch to see how much time there was until wheels up; about 20.

You both leave the room and head to your desks to gather your things. Gun, badge, ammo, flashlight, file, etc. You feel her eyes staring a hole into your body when you finally turn around and she's giving the look of "damn, you look good". You knew exactly what she meant. It's only happened once before at work but many times at her apartment for late night movies and wine time. It's always at her place somehow, but it's bound to happen one day at yours. You put your things in your go bag and then told JJ you were heading to the bathroom. About three minutes later you hear the door open from inside a stall and you can see Emily through the crack of the stall door. You look at your watch as you walk out to meet her.

"We've got about 10 minutes before wheels up, you ready?" You ask, slowly backing her up against the wall, "Can you be done in about, say, three to four minutes so it doesn't seem too weird that I've been in here for a long time," you chuckle.

"Baby, I've been ready since your ass walked in here in those tight pants of yours," she bit her lip.

She looked down surprised to see that her pants were already unbuttoned and halfway down her legs when you cupped her, slowly grazing you fingers against her warmth. She reached for the bathroom door and locked it. You use your free hand to cover her mouth to prevent any moaning or screaming from happening which she is known to do pretty loudly. You circle her slowly at first then gradually speeding up and pushing harder. You hear muffled moaning and squealing until the occasional "Y/N!" which turns you on more than she was. After a few more hot seconds, her head flies back hitting the wall, her back arches pushing her stomach on yours, and your name mumbled loudly with hot breath onto your hand. Her thighs tremble and shake violently as she breathes heavily into your hand so much so you hand is wet. After her yelling you remove your hand from her mouth and kiss her passionately before sound could come out as you slow down your movement and she delicately lays her hands from the now slightly scratched wall to your shoulders. You break the kiss and smile huge, "Damn, Prentiss! What was in your coffee this morning?"

You help her with her pants and quietly unlock the door as you look at the time, "And with six minutes to spare, new record to break this weekend at my place." You taunt. She smiles and watches you leave first then waits a bit to fix her hair and smudged gloss lipstick then follows you out.

Reid finds you smirking, "you look happy, Y/N."

"Thank you," you reply grabbing your bag from your desk and heading to the jet.

Reid and Derek exchange questioning looks when Garcia and JJ walk up in between them with their eyes following Emily walking to her desk to grab her things.

"About time," JJ scoffs.

"How long has it been?" Garcia asks knowing exactly how long.

"Four months," She replies and leaves with Garcia following her.

Derek and Reid look at each other and shrug with a confused look on their face when they both get a text from Garcia, ::Harold, they're lesbians::


End file.
